oustomiaworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Semyaza
History Born a tiefling from the Kingdom of Amaria. The minor nobles that birthed the child quickly removed her and placed her in foster care, paying a sum of money to an elderly couple to care for the toddler. The foster parents named her Semyaza, and they brought her up in a farmstead, away from society. As the girl grew up, her heritage was apparent. She was big and strong, and had a nasty temper to boot. She bossed the local village children around, and caused trouble wherever she pleased. The elderly couple, now in their twilight years, decided she needed some discipline. They asked a mercenary captain, an old friend of theirs, to take her under his wing. The captain, a follower of Gorum, agreed and started teaching Semyaza swordplay but insisted she earned her keep by doing manual labor at camp while the mercenary company traveled from place to place, selling their services in this conflict or that. Her natural strength, honed by long hours of physical labor made a great framework for the mercenary to mold. Then the third orc war came. The mercenary company, lured by promises of wealth and even titles, moved to Egron to test their mettle. The company started making good coin and even prestige for their work, but with that wealth came other problems. Some of the stronger mercenaries thought they should lead the band, and earn the lion's share of the coin. They challenged the captain, as was their custom. One by one they fell, but with each challenge the old captain was weakened by his foe. When at last he faced his last adversary, he was wounded and tired, and unable to defeat him. The challenger beheads the old captain and claimed his prize, the leadership of the mercenary company. But others knew the new captain did not earn his place, and he was weak. Soon infighting, plotting, and backstabbing ensued, and the company dispersed all together. Semyaza found herself alone, so she returned home to the farmstead. What she found when she returned were her foster parents on their deathbeds. She cared for them during their last days in this world, and just before their death, they revealed to her that they were not her real parents. They had taken gold to foster her, but in their guilt, they hid the money in the potato field. Then, they were both gone, their fingers linked in one final embrace as their souls departed their bodies. For months, Semyaza stayed at the farm, but she never learned how to be a farmer. One day, as she broke yet another hoe while trying to dig up some potatoes, she found the gold her foster parents talked about. She then decided to give up the farming life and try at being a mercenary with her incomplete training. General of Wrathia Semyaza travels to Wrathia on a quest, ends up saving several locals from some rat people. Instead of leaving after the quest, she leads the wrathians back to their homes and ends up meeting the leader of the nation Brunhilde. She finds she enjoys the harsh life and militaristic regime of the country and vows to return to support her before taking a merchant vessel back to Egron. And true to her word, after establishing herself as a mercenary and warrior, she returns to offer her services to the People's Wrath. Soon after, Brunhilde ascents to a higher plane and passes her mantle of leadership to her son Knayde Tyr Godefroy Asgeir. The nation of Wrathia prospers under Knayde's leadership, but Semyaza feels it has moved away from its original purpose. She musters the barbarians still loyal to Brunhilde and builds ships, gathering a host to sail to Sigmundarakr and declaring a crusade against Warforge for their constant crimes against Halmar and its people. Unfortunately, the chieftains of Sigmundarakr paid no heed to a woman. She meets Baranya Lanmiriel-Hawall in Sigmundarakr and the two decide to go north and hunt the great dragons of the frozen wastes to gain respect from the local chieftains. The two encounter and slay three linnorms, the last of which was of great size. Returning with the three wyrm heads, Semyaza calls a feast and displays them for all the city to see. Unfortunately, word of this feat spread all the way to Warforge, and the Northern Orcs entrenched themselves and begin a counter offensive on Halmar before the Sigmunders were prepared. The northern humans threw themselves with glee at the orcs, but the orcs' superior weapons repelled them. After many battles, the two sides stand at a stalemate for a decade. Appearance Semyaza is a tall woman with a pair of large red and black horns. She sports frazzled black hair, worn long, and pale alabaster skin. She has a well toned body used to manual labor, although recent drinking has given her a layer of fat that hides her muscles. Her eyes are a crimson red that glows slightly in the dark. She enjoys wearing dresses, although they are often torn at the edges because of her rough nature. Personality Semyaza has a carefree attitude towards life. She has seen the most peaceful of lives, and also the most violent, and she prefers to die by the latter. Having seen what happened with the mercenary company, she prefers to keep to herself, not overly trusting in organizations. She understands people need to work together to get things done, but does not see a reason to associate herself with others on a lasting basis. She does not hide her fiendish heritage, being proud of the strength it has given her. If people care about it, they can bugger off. Friends Brunhilde-She respects the People's Wrath, although she would have preferred she had a more hands on approach to her wrath. Baranya-The two seemed to have hit it off since their meeting in Sigmundarakr. She considers the northern human turned celestial an ally. Knayde-Although Semyaza likes pretty boys, something seems off about this one. Still, her loyalty to Brunhilde means she will continue to support him. Enemies None yet, but she is willing to make some to make cold hard coin. Aspirations Eat, drink, sleep, fight, love. Not necessarily in that order. Category:Player Characters Category:PvP Active